It's Implied
by secretmustache
Summary: Beck didn't get enough sleep last night so he takes it out on Jade. But what if he takes it one step to far and almost ends their relation ship?


Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Bade or Victorious.

It was a normal day at Hollywood Arts. It was lunch and the gang was at their usual table. Cat was talking nonsense. Rex was insulting Robbie, the latter lamely defending himself. Tori and Andre talking about the next school play. And Beck was finishing his lunch, while waiting for Jade to come back from getting her coffee.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" Jade asks as she sits down beside her boyfriend. "You were gone, like what? 5 minutes? What could you have missed?" Tori says a matter-of-factly. "Oh I don't know maybe I was hoping you died or something!" Jade replies back. "Jade! That was mean! Say you're sorry." Beck scolds. "Whatever." She mumbles getting up from her chair and walks back into the building.

"Aren't you gonna go after her?" Robbie asks, after a few minutes of silence. "Not this time." Beck says, leaning back into the space Jade occupied. "But you always follow her. Always." Andre remarks thoughtfully. "Jade was being mean. And maybe I don't want to follow her all the time." He says smirking. "Well if you're not going after her. I am." Cats shouts. "What was her problem?" Tori asks as they watch their red headed friend stomp after their pale skinned friend.

"Jade? Are you there?" Cat whispers as she enters the janitor's closet. "No." Jade grumbles. "Oh, okay." Cat replies cheerily as she leaves. Jade sighs and lightly chuckles at her friends innocence. After a moment of being alone again the door slams open. "Jade! Why did you tell me you weren't in here if you were?" Cat asks hands on her hips. "I wanted to be alone." Jade replies back bluntly. "Oh, okay. Can I be alone with you?" Cat asks as she sits down next to Jade. Jade doesn't have the energy to get mad at Cat right now, so she lets the red haired girl stay.

The bell is 10 minutes from ringing and Beck is heading to class, Jade NOT in tow. Lots of girls see this as a good thing. A swarm of girls quickly is made around the poor boy. "What's going on out there?" Jade asks Cat as they prepare to leave the small room. Cat looks out the door and swiftly get out and locking Jade in the room. "Cat? What are you doing?" confused Jade shouts as she pounds on the door. "Nothing. Can you stay in there for a while." she commands. "Okay." Jade replies. Cat naïve as she is lets go of the door. She waits a few minutes before stomping of to Beck and pulls him out of the sea of girls. "Thanks Cat! You're a life saver!" Beck pats her on the shoulder.

When Cat finally opens the door to let Jade out, the pale girl is nowhere in sight. "Cat what do you think you are doing? Class is about to start." Beck says as he drags her to class. They get there in the nick of time. Cat every so often looking around to see if Jade was in the hallway. Cat is relieved to find that she is already doing a scene on stage. "Thank you Jade. You may sit down. But refrain from doing so on the floor!" Sikowitz says as he gets back onto his lesson.

"What you said to Tori at lunch wasn't nice you know?" Beck whispers into her ear when she sits next to him. "Like I care about what I say to her." She whispers back not bothering to look at him. "It was rude and ganky." He says. "So I'm a gank now?" she raises her voice a little. "Now? You were always a gank." he raises his voice too. "Well sorry for expressing myself!" she bursts getting up. "Expression is always welcomed in my class, Jade. I wasn't complaining." Sikowitz defends, unaware of the fight that is brewing between the two of his students. "See! He likes it when I express myself!" she shouts motioning to her insane teacher.

"Acting like a total brat ALL the time is not expressing, Jade. It's downright annoying and embarrassing. Having to always say sorry for you when you shout rude comments at people." He shouts and gets up as well. "I never asked you to say sorry for me." She lowers her tone a little. "I'm your boyfriend Jade! So, yeah. I think I kind of have to." He lowers his tone, too. "Well sorry for being such an embarrassment to our relationship!" she starts shouting again. "I never said you were, Jade. It's just implied that I what affects you affects me." He says softly hoping to calm her down. "You know what else is implied?" she asks still shouting. "What?" he asks in return. "It's implied… It's implied that you love me for me." She whispers.

She tries hard not to let the tears fall. She wouldn't risk crying in public so she decides to leave. She accidentally lets on stray tear leave her eye for everyone to see before she runs out of that room. Beck is about to sit down when he realizes that everyone just heard what just happened. There is an awkward silence. He and everyone in the room are at a loss for words. "It was implied, man!" Rex shouts. Robbie hurriedly covers the puppet's mouth. "You can go after her if you want. It's kind of important." Sikowitz says taking a sip out of his coconut. "What do you mean 'kind of' this is VERY important!" Andre exclaims. "Yeah, she was practically close to tears!" Robbie agrees.

All the while Beck is staring at the ground, thinking about what just happened. "If you're not going after her, then I am!" Cat shouts shoving past Beck towards the door. He turns around grabbing her wrist before she gets hold of the door knob. "No. I need to make this right on my own." He says running out after his girlfriend…ex-girlfriend? "Good! Cause you're implied to!" Cat shouts after him. "Dramatic much." Tori mumbles rolling her eyes. Cat scowls at her 'friend'. "So…umm…Drive by acting exercise! You're all babies with dirty diapers!" Sikowitz states, trying to rid of the tension in the room. Slowly everyone start acting like babies who made 'stinkies'.

Beck slams the janitor's door open hoping to find Jade. She's too smart to hide there. It's such an obvious place for her to go to. He decides to check the parking lot. They went to school separately today because he didn't get enough sleep last night and slept in. Maybe Jade wasn't the rude one today. Maybe he was just too cranky that he was deprived of his sleep. He was never embarrassed about Jade always being mean to everyone. He knew she was a gank sometimes, but somehow that was something that he really liked about her. She was confident and not afraid to express herself. Now that he thinks about it. All the things he said about her in class were some of the things he really loved about her.

When he got to the parking lot he was disappointed again to see that she wasn't there. But her car was still parked beside his. She could still be inside the school. But if she wasn't in the janitor's closet, where could she be? He checked the music room, the gym, the dance studio, the black box theatre, but they were missing the object of his desire. He was about ready to give up. The bell would ring anytime soon and he still hadn't found a trace of her anywhere. He checked the janitor's closet 1 more time. When he realized she wasn't there he leaned against the door and crouched against it.

He started thinking about other places she could be… The ping-pong room! She could be there! He quickly ran halfway across the school to where that room was. Through the door window he saw a girl clad in black spread across the couch face down sobbing on her arms. She could have been doing that for a well 15 minutes now. He quietly opened the door as not to startle her. He approaches her slowly, thinking about what to say or do. He reaches in to his pocket hoping to find a hankie or something to dry her tears. He doesn't find such a thing. So he decides on the next best thing, his thumbs and his shirt.

He sits by her head lightly stroking her hair. "You're hair is soft" he whispers. She doesn't look up but she's trying to slow her tears. She doesn't want to look more pathetic than she already is. They wait for a while and when her tears have dropped to a minimum and she can talk properly again she mumbles out a "Thanks". She still refuses to look at him with tears still running down her pale cheeks. He takes matters into his own hands and sits her up.

He pulls her into a hug. She's probably staining his shirt with black mascara and tears, but he doesn't care. "I'm sorry If I'm such a gank sometimes. I can't help who I am. And you know I didn't change for my dad. I'm not changing for anyone." She sobs some more. "No, Jade. I'm sorry. You weren't the only one being rude at lunch. Tori was being rude, too. Heck! Even I was being rude to you." He exclaims. "Thanks. But the fact is. You don't like me for me, Beck." Jade whispers into his chest. "What do you mean? Of course I like you for you!" he asks rubbing her back slightly. "You said it yourself. You think I'm a rude gank. And you're embarrassed that you always have to say sorry for the bad stuff I do." She says as her sobs increase. She's starting to hate how she can't stop crying. She feels pathetic.

"Yeah, you're a gank. And I don't think I'm embarrassed when I say sorry for you. More like proud that I can do something for you. And besides I wouldn't like you if you were some nice girl with a colourful personality to match your colourful clothes. I think your colourful in your of dark way." He smiles. She looks up at him smiling. And he thinks he's gonna die just looking at her beautiful smile. "Really?" she asks the tears finally close to a stop. "Really." He assures her while wiping the stray tears with his thumbs. He kisses her forehead. She kisses his lips and he reciprocates. The bell rings and they have next class together anyway so after she washes her face and decides to go all natural. He thinks she is absolutely beautiful.

They hug, and it feels like it's meant to be.

They kiss and they feel like the spark has been there forever.

They feel like it's mean to be, because they are meant to be.

They kiss and they feel like the spark has been there forever, because it will be there forever.

Destiny made sure they'd be together till the end.

It's implied.

AN: I'm sorry if it totally sucked. This is my first fanfiction.


End file.
